


Black Agate

by Evilsnotbag



Series: Heavenly Ambrosia: Extra [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Domination, Everyone has both sets of genitals, F/F, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Submission, The Tables Hath Been Turned, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, forced blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilsnotbag/pseuds/Evilsnotbag
Summary: It's inspection time.





	Black Agate

**Black Agate**

Hurried footsteps approached in the corridor. I looked up from my chalk board. As the people drew closer I could hear them whispering to each other. I couldn't make out what they were saying though. I put my chalks down and got to my feet excitedly. Who could it be?

"Hey sweet girl..." Skinny said with a brave attempt at a smile. Shorty came up beside her and disengaged the force field, then waved hello.

"Hi..." I said to both of them.

"I don't want to _do_ this, Skinny." Shorty mumbled.

"Let's not... make it worse." Skinny sighed and rubbed her face. I looked from one to the other, starting to feel worried. "Listen, sweet girl... It's inspection time." she said it with a strange heaviness to her voice.

"Inspection...?" I asked.

"Yeah." Shorty patted my hip gently. She looked very sad.

"Holly's boss is docking right now. It's always a surprise when she comes... To keep us on our toes. And Holly wants you... in her quarters. She said to keep your cock on." Skinny stroked my cheek. "Black Agate wants to... see you." She met my gaze briefly, then looked down at Shorty.

"She's never asked to see a human by _name_ before." Shorty said worriedly.

"We need to hurry." Skinny grimaced, then forced a smile and kissed my forehead. "It'll be alright... You'll be alright..." I put my arms around her slim waist and hugged her, feeling a thrill of fear break through the fuzzy warmth in my chest. "Let's get your pretty blue dress on, OK?"

They helped me put on the dress and then we left my room. We held hands as we walked hurriedly through the winding corridors. Even if I had been at the station for quite a while now, I would probably get lost if I were to move around on my own. We reached Holly's door and both Skinny and Shorty straightened my clothes and tried to do some last minute things with my hair before tapping the panel.

"Come!" came from inside and the door slid open. I was met with a powerful, flowery smell and a sweaty faced Holly. "L19 get in here! You two!" She turned to Skinny and Shorty - who snapped to attention. "Return to your duties immediately!"

"Yes Holly!" Both gems said and saluted in unison, then they hurried away. The door slid closed behind me and Holly glared me up and down, then tugged the front of my dress down to give me more of a cleavage and frowned at my untidy hair.

"Let me guess... She's wearing that little blue dress you love so much?" A deep and slightly bored sounding voice said from behind Holly. Someone quite a bit taller than her was sitting in her desk chair with their back facing us. Holly stiffened with her hand half-way through my hair. I looked up at her uncertainly and saw to my astonishment that she was blushing.

"Yes, Black Agate, she is..." Holly said in a strained but polite voice. She blinked rapidly a few times, then continued to try to tidy me up. "That'll have to _do._ " she whispered to herself, then grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me toward the desk.

"Let's take a look at her." Black Agate said, sounding as if she'd rather have been doing anything else. The chair turned around and I gasped as the gem got to her feet. I stared at her in astonishment - she was _breathtaking_. Her skin was black as space and dotted with flecks of gold. Her hair was in a long braid that coiled like a snake around her broad shoulders. Her outfit was quite a bit fancier than Holly's - extravagant shoulder pads poked out from under her long flowing cloak and she looked down at me with a cold, superior expression that softened very slightly as her gaze roved over my body. I felt as if I was being thoroughly scanned.

"Holly, Holly, Holly..." She sighed and took a step out from behind the desk. "Don't you get _bored_ with just one? She is a... very satisfactory specimen, I'll admit. Certainly better than the last one you sent me."

Sent?

"I - " Holly began, but was silenced by an icy glare from her superior.

Black Agate approached and walked around me silently, then stopped in front of me. I looked up at her and smiled tentatively, hoping I hadn't displeased her. I got the impression I should do my best not to make her mad. If _Holly_ was nervous around her... But the lights glinted on the gold flecks on her arms and chest...

"Beautiful sparkles..." I said without thinking - Holly gasped.

"You do not _speak_ unless spoken to!" She snapped and I realized my mistake - I cringed and closed my eyes, expecting a blow... that didn't come.

"You disappoint me yet again, Holly." Black Agate said and I opened my eyes. Holly's trembling hand was inches from my face, held in an iron grip by Black Agate. "Not enough of an agate to have a _human_ in line without having to resort to violence? That's... not going to look good on your report."

Holly grunted and grimaced, then gasped and stepped away as Black Agate let her go.

" _What_ ** _are_** you?" Black Agate said to Holly.

"An agate, ma'am." Holly responded in a slightly quavering voice. I had never heard her speak like that.

"No, no, no, Holly. The response is," and here Black Agate turned to Holly and glared with eyes that seemed to flash even in the brightly lit room. An aura of awe washed over me as Black Agate pulled herself to her full height - the air around her trembled like over an asphalt road in the middle of summer. " ** _ **IN CHARGE**_**!" Black Agate bellowed so loudly my ears started to ring. I felt a thrill of immense fear race up my spine. I would have bolted if it wasn't for the fact that I was rooted to the spot. The air stopped wavering and Black Agate relaxed her stance, but my heart kept beating fast. "Your _voice_ , Holly... that is your most powerful tool. An order only needs to be issued _once._ "

"Yes, ma'am!" Holly swallowed as she snapped off a textbook salute.

Something made a soft pinging noise.

Black Agate took out some sort of beaker from an ornate box on the floor, placed it on the desk, then slowly walked around the rigid Holly before sitting down on the bed, smiling to herself. "The computer has finished processing. Let's review the results of your inspection. Assume the position."

Holly walked over and lay down across Black Agate's legs. My stomach clenched slightly. Was Holly... about to get spanked? That's how she had positioned _me_...

Black Agate took out a screen and held it firmly in one hand, while the other calmly rested on Holly's left buttock.

"Let's see, let's see... Hmm... L19, come over here." Black Agate waved me over to stand between Holly's thick thighs. "Bottoms off, Holly. But keep the boots on."

"Yes, ma'am." Holly said. Her pants faded away with a shimmer and I was given a view of Holly I had never seen before. Her blue behind lay bare in front of me, her pussy and asshole on display, as well as her - to my surprise - semi-erect cock. It was strange to see Holly in such a submissive position. Strange but... good?

Black Agate lazily squeezed one large buttock as she perused her report. A small smile played on her lush lips, and she glanced at me from time to time.

"You know the rules, Holly." Black Agate said after a minute.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Explain them to L19."

"Yes, ma'am... When I have disappointed Black Agate, I will get a spanking. When I've _pleased_ her, I will get," she paused a moment to draw in a quick breath. "A reward..." her voice sounded strained somehow, but her cock kept swelling, and her pussy glistened in the light from above.

"On your knees, L19."

I hurried to obey, then looked up at Black Agate, trying to look keen. I was given a brief smile.

"First point - Cleanliness; my drones report failure to comply with cleaning regulations in... sector 4J, 9G, 10E, the guard quarters, human transport tube one and two, hangar six to eleven and... oh my, Pink Diamond's _Suite_." I saw Holly's buttocks tense up at the last point.

"But Pink Diamond's Suite is supposed to be sealed, Black Agate!" Holly blurted.

"In accordance with Cleanliness rules for Pink Diamond's Zoo, Pink Diamond's Suite will remain untouched and sealed _unless_ it has been used by another Diamond. And it _has_ been used by another Diamond, has it not?" Black Agate said it sharply, and Holly twitched. "That comes to a total of twelve violations, and _another_ three for not knowing the rules properly. _Count_."

Black Agate raised her left hand and clapped it down on Holly's left buttock with a resounding _smack_.

Holly gasped out; "Ah! One!"

I twitched in sympathy for the first six blows, then I felt something warm and wet land on my thigh - I moved my eyes from Holly's blushing butt to her now rigid cock. Precum was leaking out of the tip, and a little trail of pussy juice ran down the length of the shaft. With every blow, Holly's bottom half twitched, causing droplets to fall on the floor. And my legs. She was... enjoying this? _Holly's cock never lies_...That was somehow a relief to know, and my own cock started to swell under my short dress.

"Thirteen!" _smack_! "F-fourteen!" _SMACK_! "Fih-fteen!" Holly panted out the last number, then her body relaxed a bit. Her buttocks were all but glowing now, and Black Agate's nostrils flared a bit as she drew in a deep breath and gently placed her hand back on Holly's left buttock.

"Second Point - Manners;" Black Agate said without dropping a beat. "You had the standard two minute warning and... were able to greet me by my ship with an _adequate_ amount of etiquette. The appropriate amount of amethyst guards were at your side. And they all saluted with the correct form, and addressed me by my title." Holly's butt seemed to perk up at this. Did that mean she had done a good job? "L19," I looked up at Black Agate. "Holly has earned four licks on her pussy. Do not touch her clitoris. Holly will count."

I rose up immediately and leaned forward, then licked Holly from just above her clit up to her entrance slowly. With every careful lick, Holly let out a strangled sort of moaning. She was very wet - when I sat back on my knees I had to wipe my chin. I really wanted to touch myself, but I had a feeling I needed to wait for Black Agate to give me permission.

"Third Point - Production;" Black Agate continued. "Sixteen new pregnancies with genetic material from this female Blue Diamond brought. Above average. That earns you sixteen more licks. L19." she turned to look at me again, and I rose up a second time. "On her clitoris this time."

I nodded, then leaned forward. Holly arched her back and spread her legs in anticipation. I felt Holly's erect clit pulsate against my tongue and lips. With every stroke, she counted aloud, her voice growing increasingly laboured as she neared the number sixteen. When I leaned back again, my face and crotch felt very hot. Holly herself was trembling.

"Fourth Point - Discipline;" Black Agate said and tutted. "From your reports I have concluded that you have needed to physically educate your guards on _several_ occasions. How disappointing..." Holly's butt tensed up again. "Inappropriate _attire_ , slouching, _mumbling_ , disuse of resources, disorderly _conduct_... Fifty six entries! _Holly_..." Black Agate sighed theatrically, evidently enjoying herself a great deal. "It's like you don't _want_ to improve... I put you at this facility to toughen you up, but you seem to be determined to be as soft as chalk on these guards of yours. Compared to Turquoise's record," now one of Holly's legs twitched as Black Agate swiped at her screen. "Ha! She out-performs you yet again!" another leg twitch. "Well, why wouldn't she? _She_ volunteered for the position..." Holly squirmed uncomfortably - a trickle of pussy juice dripped off the end of her cock and landed in the little puddle she had made on the floor. "Fifty six instances where you needed to remind the ones under your command of how things are supposed to be. Fifty... Six. Hmm." she looked down at me and the corners of her mouth twitched. "My hand is tired, L19 on your feet." I stood up quickly, and Holly's butt made a surprised jerk. Black Agate lifted my skirt, revealing my erection. "How fitting..." she chuckled softly. "Out-performed by Turquoise... perhaps this will teach you a lesson you won't soon forget. L19 - fuck her."

I blinked in surprise - I had never been the one to penetrate _Holly_ \- it had always been the other way around. Black Agate's eyes narrowed and the air seemed to tremble a moment, then my body moved out of self-preservation. I placed my left hand on Holly's ample behind, grabbing my cock with my right, then I looked up at Black Agate.

"Start with her pussy." she said. "Go slow. Holly will count, won't you, Holly?"

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Holly's voice sounded... so strange.

I rubbed the tip of my cock against her clitoris a few times - this made Holly's thighs quiver, and her head turned half-way toward me, but she didn't look at me. I slid my cock up to her sopping entrance and pressed carefully inside. Oh, holy shit, she was _tight_! Holly shuddered and gasped and I myself hissed, a wave of pleasure racing up my shaft and blooming into my pelvis. A large hand was placed on my butt and pushed me deeper inside - causing Holly to quiver around me in rippling pulses - both she and I whimpered in unison and I felt her buttocks tense up against my body.

"O-one!" Holly gasped.

"Keep it up, L19." Black Agate said sharply.

Slowly, I pulled back. When I was almost out, I felt Black Agate's hand gently push me back inside, and I understood the pace she wanted me to keep. The corners of her mouth twitched again, and the gold flecks on her skin seemed to shine a little brighter.

"T-two!"

It was incredible, I thought as I slid in and out of the depths of Holly's snug cunt, that someone as unpleasant and mean as Holly could feel so good. My cock throbbed inside her, and she panted out the numbers, the pitch of her voice rising steadily. When she reached twenty, Black Agate spoke;

"Harder, L19. Same pace."

And I obeyed, driving in with more force. My hips slapped Holly's voluptuous behind rhythmically, and with every thrust I moved closer to my climax. It was quite hard to keep from speeding up, and sweat began to run down my temples from concentration, my hands gripping Holly's bottom very tightly.

"Thirty fi-ive!" Holly panted.

"Stop." Black Agate ordered when I was as deep inside Holly as I could go. "Pull out." I did as she commanded, holding my throbbing cock in my hand, (and trying hard to resist the urge to jerk it) the other still gripping Holly's butt cheek tightly. "Now put it in her ass."

At this command Holly arched her back, lifting her hind quarters up toward me. To my surprise, an eager sort of whimper came from her when I put the tip of my cock against the soft pucker of her anus. I slid inside with ease, Holly's ring muscle trembling pleasantly around my shaft.

"Thirty _si-i-ix_..." she growled low in her throat. Before I could really begin to thrust, Holly began to move against me. I stared down at her large bum pumping my cock, amazed that it was happening. "Forty - ah-hah - Forty _one_... Forty _two_!"

As she neared fifty, she began to tremble, and her voice became ever huskier.

"Fifty three - oh, fifty _fo-our_ , fifty _fi-ive_ , fifty _sssssi-ix_!"

"Stop." Black Agate ordered, and Holly's rutting ceased immediately, my cock so deep inside her I felt our wet pussies touching. "L19, pull out."

It was agony to do it, but I obeyed. My rock hard erection was throbbing madly, and both Holly and I were panting.

"Holly, get up." Black Agate said. Holly got unsteadily to her feet, her large blue cock in about the same state as my own. "L19, come sit on my lap... Back against me." she patted her thighs, and I shuffled over a bit awkwardly, sitting down with my legs over hers. There was a twinkle from below me and I looked down to see a midnight black cock with a beautiful golden head rise to bump against the side of mine. Black Agate's member was longer and thicker than my own and I gazed down at it in astonishment. "Clean L19's cock for me." Black Agate commanded and grabbed me by the base with two thick fingers.

Holly leaned down at once, closed her eyes, then put her mouth on me. Black Agate's other hand grabbed Holly by the hair, then pushed her head downward.

I gasped as Holly took in my entire length, then Black Agate half twisted Holly's head as she moved it back - Holly's tongue slid along my shaft like a silken wave - oh and how she _sucked_! Holly's eyebrows drew together before Black Agate pushed her down again, this time she hummed in an almost contented way - when the tip of my cock reached her throat there was some resistance, but not for long.

"Ah!" I gasped, twitching with pleasure as I entered her throat.

"I see you've been practising. Good." Black Agate said to Holly from behind me. Her free left hand rose to slide over my stomach slowly, as the right one pumped Holly's head down over my rigid cock again and again.

When I began to tremble, Black Agate lifted Holly's head away from me. I whined, so close to climaxing. Holly looked up at me, and then at Black Agate, her mouth hanging open as she panted. Black Agate lifted her own cock now, placing her golden head against Holly's lower lip. I could see the veins stand out and pulse along her impressive length.

"Lick..." Black Agate hissed. Holly began to lick eagerly. It was marvellous to see... Black Agate let her play for a minute, then pressed Holly's head down - and Holly _moaned_. A little cum burst out of my tip, even though I wasn't being stimulated right now, it landed on Holly's cheek. Black Agate laughed, moving Holly's head further down - my cock bumped against Holly's sweaty cheek, then slid along her skin, smearing my cum over her cheekbone, as her face was firmly pressed into my crotch. I could feel her exhale hot air through her nose over my slick labia and I gripped Black Agate's pants with white knuckles. Black Agate began to rock her hips, lifting me easily with her movement, her right hand keeping Holly's head still. Her left hand took my cock and began to slowly stroke it up and down, keeping the same pace as her thrusts. Her palm and fingers were soft and gripped me with surprising lightness, my slick member and Holly's mouth making wet little sounds as Black Agate steered our strange threesome.

I stared down at Holly, amazed that she was able to take the thick, black and gold cock in her mouth like that. Her face - what I could see of it - had a concentrated, but reverential expression, her eyebrows twitching every so often. I felt my climax nearing again, and moaned loudly. I heard Black Agate chuckle, then she pulled out of Holly's mouth and brought her head up to my cock. Her large hand stroked me a little faster and Holly looked up at her superior, panting.

"Open wide..." Black Agate sang, and Holly obeyed - her hot breath on the head of my cock brought me over the edge and I grunted loudly as my cum shot into Holly's waiting mouth. Spurt after spurt of my white cream landed on her purple tongue. Black Agate chuckled again, then moved Holly's head downward once more to shove her own cock back in Holly's now well lubricated mouth. " _Ohh_..." she moaned, sliding in to the hilt - a 'glurk'-sound came from Holly's well stuffed throat. Black Agate was still stroking my ever erect cock with her left hand. I couldn't believe what had just happened... _I had cum into Holly's mouth_...

I don't know how long she kept it all up, but I came again, not long after my first time, and the same thing happened - only this time Black Agate pushed Holly into my crotch so I came down her throat. Again, Black Agate put her own cock back into Holly's mouth, and began to thrust again. Holly moaned continuously, her hands gripping the sheets tightly.

After another while, Black Agate pulled out of Holly's mouth again - her cock was visibly throbbing now.

"Not bad. Turn around." she commanded in a husky voice.

"Y-yes, ma'am, th-thank you, ma'am." Holly said croakily, a determined look on her flushed and sweaty face. She turned around and backed up toward us, placing her legs on either side of Black Agate's, over mine. Black Agate stroked her cock ponderously while Holly got into position, then grabbed Holly by the hip and guided her down. The slick golden head of her cock slipped inside Holly's dripping pussy, making Holly gasp, then whimper softly. As Black Agate pulled her closer, my cock came within reach of Holly's anus, and was guided inside with Black Agate's large, warm hand. Another whimper left Holly as I too slid inside. It was _much_ tighter with Black Agate's massive cock filling Holly's pussy - I could feel both their bodies react to my member joining them.

"Earn a passing grade..." Black Agate hissed - and Holly didn't need to be told twice. She began to move, much like she had done when she had lain across Black Agate's lap, rolling her hips and making both mine and Black Agate's cocks disappear into her tight, warm depths. The giant gem behind me remained still, but I felt her chest rise and fall against my back. Beads of sweat rolled down Holly's curvaceous back - her thighs were sticky with perspiration and precum. She panted and whined in a way I'd never heard before - I had never seen Holly enjoying herself so much!

"Faster!" Black Agate snapped after a while, and Holly obeyed, her body writhing with pleasure. This made her asshole clench wonderfully, and I screamed out as I came quite suddenly, my seed pumping deep inside her. It didn't slow her down, and I didn't slacken, and she continued to hump both me and Black Agate, her usually perfect hair coiling out from her buns and sticking to her sweaty skin.

"Can I come?" Holly panted, her voice a desperate velvet caress on the ear.

"You haven't earned it yet!" Black Agate growled, and promptly smacked Holly's ass twice. Holly shuddered with pleasure and sped up, her butt making wet slapping sounds as she rocked against me harder than before.

I was lost in the pleasure, sandwiched between these two enormous gems. My cock exploded more cum into Holly's trembling ass, and it was beat into a frothy mess by her ferocious pounding against my body. It was glorious, it was maddening, it was beyond anything I had ever expected being with Holly could be.

Black Agate's breathing became more shallow behind me, and suddenly she grabbed Holly's ass with both her hands - her strong body arched, which forced me pussy deep inside Holly - and she let out a husky, sensual moan. I could feel her cock pulsate through the thin inner wall of Holly's ass - and yes, I could feel the increased pressure from her cum being deposited deep inside Holly's hungry pussy. Holly's ass became almost uncomfortably tight now, and I gasped as another orgasm was sucked out of me.

"Now - you may come!" Black Agate grunted as her cock still pumped.

And Holly _came_.

Her whole body trembled and she pressed up against me and Black Agate at the same time - I was forced onto her sweaty, arching back and had to grip her around the waist not to fall off. She was utterly silent, but I heard her gasping for breath and copious splattering sounds coming from somewhere in front of me - she must have ejaculated onto the floor. Her body quaked beneath me for quite a while and I moaned into her skin as her continuously quivering asshole massaged my cock wonderfully.

When Holly finally settled, Black Agate began to pull out. The pressure inside Holly shifted, and I gasped at what must have been Black Agate's cock head sliding along the underside of my shaft.

"What is our little motto, Holly Blue?" Black Agate sang in a relaxed voice, all honey and molten gold.

"A-an Agate's cum i-is precious, a-and must not!" here Holly's insides tensed powerfully. "Be wa-asted!" she grunted with effort as Black Agate slid free of her. Suddenly there was a lot more room inside Holly. Two large hands grabbed me around the waist and lifted me up - my cock slid out of Holly's ass with a little wet sound, my tip white with my cum. As I was lifted away, I saw Holly's asshole close tight. Black Agate placed me on her lap again and looked down at me with a little smile, her golden flecks glowing faintly in pulses.

"Do you know that phrase, L19?" she asked me sultrily. I nodded, trying to catch my breath. Holly whimpered softly and squirmed on the end of the bed. "Let's see how well Holly did, shall we? Fetch me the measuring cup." she pointed toward the beaker on the desk, then placed me on my feet next to the bed. My legs were weak and I felt like I needed a good long sleep, something to eat and a milking, but I forced my knees not to buckle. I walked unsteadily to the desk, grabbed the beaker, then went back to the bed. "Place it under her pussy." Black Agate said with a glint in her eye. I obeyed. Holly was trembling now, her cock tense along the underside of her belly - as if she was about to explode.

"Ngh..." she whimpered softly.

"How many points have you earned today, Holly Blue Agate?"

"T-twenty, ma'am!"

"And how many points have you _lost_?"

"Se-eventy one, ma'am!"

"You'd better have plenty of bonus points inside you then..." Black Agate purred dangerously. "Let's find out."

With a sigh of relief, Holly grabbed the beaker and lifted it to hold it close to her pussy. Black Agate beckoned me over and lifted me into her lap again. A grunt came from Holly, and I turned to look at her. To my astonishment I saw her pushing thick gray and _sparkly_ semen out of her swollen pussy. It glooped into the beaker with a strange 'slt-slt'-sound that made the hair at the back of my neck stand on end. I gaped, then looked up at Black Agate - her nostrils were flaring and the corners of her mouth twitched again. I turned back to stare at Holly.

After several minutes, Holly seemed to have pushed everything out. Black Agate reached forward, lifted the beaker and caught a last drop still clinging to Holly's labia.

"Well, well, well..." Black Agate chuckled. "You have a talent for one thing at least. Sixty eight units of precious Agate cum. That brings it up to eighty eight, minus seventy one... Equals seventeen. Barely a passing grade... Well. As soon as you collect your bonus points."

Holly shuffled forward on her knees, her eyes locked on Black Agate's face. I got the feeling she didn't want to look at me at all. Holly's cock throbbed, still rigid against her belly. She took the beaker, raised it high, then -

"Oh yes." Black Agate said suddenly. "You should thank L19 for doing a good job. Without her, you'd have _considerably_ fewer bonus points. Say thank you."

Holly froze a moment, then in a very quiet voice she said; "Thank you, L19."

Holly put the beaker against her lips and began to drink. I watched, slack jawed with surprise from being thanked, as Holly swallowed mouthful after mouthful. When the beaker was empty she panted heavily, her cheeks more flushed than ever.

Black Agate took out her screen, tapped a few pale blue buttons, then a Blue Diamond symbol in the corner. There was a little swooshing sound.

"Results sent." she said, then got to her feet, lifting me with her to sit on her thick forearm. "I will take L19 with me. I wish to compliment Turquoise on her magnificent contraption."

Holly's cheek twitched, and I saw a ghost of her usual angry expression there. I clutched at Black Agate's shirt. What was Holly going to do to me later for this?

"May I... cum, ma'am?" Holly asked in a shaking voice.

"As soon as I leave." Black Agate strode toward the door, which slid open. Before it fully closed behind us, I caught a snatch of a strangled roar. Black Agate chuckled and patted my leg gently. "It's a shame Blue Diamond requires you to remain here. Otherwise I would have claimed you for my own. At least I can order a few of these," now she lifted my skirt and we both looked down at my slack cock. "For my other females."

With a shimmer, her uniform reformed. She carried me to the med ward, all the guards saluting as we passed. When we entered through the doors, the peridots inside were already at attention. In the middle of her subordinates stood Madam, doing the Diamond salute perfectly.

"Hail, Black Agate!" Madam said in a loud, clear voice.

"Hail, Black Agate!" the peridots echoed.

"At ease." Black Agate said haughtily. "Turquoise. A word."

Madam stepped back and bowed, gesturing toward her office. Black Agate put me down, patted my head, then strode forward. Madam followed her into the office and the door shut with a little click. Suddenly all the peridots started moving and both Alpha 2XB and 6XT hurried up to me.

"H-how are you?" 6XT asked me nervously, glancing at the office door.

"Fine..." I said, feeling a little surprised. "Hungry." I added after a few seconds. A relieved smile spread across 6XT's face and Alpha 2XB's shoulders relaxed.

A little while later I had been given a quick examination and a lovely warm bath, and was sitting wrapped in a large towel on a clean bed with a bowl of cubes next to me. 6XT was feeding me one at a time, her cheeks adorably flushed.

The office door opened again, and all the peridots dropped what they were doing and stood at attention. Black Agate marched past, looking pleased. When the exit door slid shut, everyone relaxed again. Half a minute later, Madam came out as well, positively beaming.

"Precious!" she said, stroking both my cheeks gently. "My wonderful girl..."

I smiled up at her, not really understanding what was happening, but loving the attention.

"Black Agate was _very_ satisfied with your performance... oh, I'm so proud!" Madam bent and kissed both my cheeks. "And we have been given a special order... to fit five more females with phalluses!" she looked elated. 6XT made a little happy squeak, and an excited murmur filled the med ward.

"Congratulations, Madam!" 6XT said with a big smile.

"Thank you, 6XT." Madam smiled at her kindly.

I received many pats and sweet words from the peridots on duty, and later Skinny and Shorty came to fetch me back to my room. They looked incredibly relieved to see me, and both hugged and kissed me hello. As we walked back, Holly strode past in the other direction, very pointedly _not_ looking at me.

* * *

Please review!

**Author's Note:**

> Black agates don't have gold flecks, I just really liked the mental image.


End file.
